Can't forget
by Flowangelic
Summary: Everybody had someone, Rose has her mum and now also a replica of the Doctor. Jack and Martha along with Mickey on their way to a new goal. Donna has no one... but there is someone who just can't forget her…what he did to her... The Doctor/Donna
1. Chapter 1

" Mom, who was that bloke again?" Donna Noble stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

Donna's mother Sylvia looked up from the kitchen table," who do you mean, Donna?"

" Well you know," she turned to her mother," tall, and really skinny, yet charming."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow.  
" again, who?"

" Oh mom, that bloke who was here a week ago?" Donna thought for a moment," I think his name was... John? Something John…"

Sylvia's face went a bit pale," oh…him." she cleared her throat," why'd you ask anyways?

Donna shrugged," no particularly reason, I was just wondering."  
She continued cleaning the dishes quietly.

Sylvia sighed relieved.  
Donna was not to remember him. Never again, otherwise…she might not survive.

--

(Meanwhile in the TARDIS.)

**The Doctor stared into space, which is where he was floating about now.**

He couldn't forget the events, which had happened a week ago.  
The Daleks, under the leadership of Davros and Dalek Caan, were planning on destroying everything. Or as Davros had said; REALITY!  
It was by the hands of Donna Noble, his last companion who had saved them all.  
Who had stop Davros from destroying everything.

The things she had done, in order to save them and the entire universe… it was unbelievable.  
Brilliant, truly brilliant she was.

**The Doctor sat there. Dark and grim.**

Half Time Lord, Half Human.  
She had become this. But it was also thanks to this she had been able to save them all.  
The only thing she couldn't save was herself.  
And so he did. Him. The Doctor.

The mind of a Time Lord was too much for a human, even if it was a unique human like Donna.  
He erased her memory, whipped her mind completely.  
Donna Noble wouldn't remember her adventures with the Doctor, all the planets and aliens she had met.  
The fact that she was someone, when she believed herself to be a nobody.

The most wonderful gift anyone had given her, was now taken from her.  
By Him, the Doctor.  
She had begged him, begged him not to wipe her memory.  
She had rather die, then give up this memory. This part of her life. She was in fact going to travel with the Doctor forever and ever.

**Angrily the Doctor smashed his hands against the walls of the TARDIS.**

Wilfred had opened the front door. Finding his granddaughter in the arms of The Doctor.

" Help me" the Doctor had pleaded.

After they had laid Donna in her bed, the Doctor explained to Wilfred and Sylvia what he had done to her, and why.  
He told them also never ever to tell Donna about him, or anything what had happened.

Donna being her ditzy self had not recognized him, as she appeared downstairs.

The Doctor had introduces himself as John Smith.

Donna hurriedly greeted him, caring more about her cell phone, which told her she had over 32 text messages from friends, telling her about planets being seen everywhere in the sky.

Sadly the Doctor left, saying goodbye to her, while she was talking to a friend on the phone.  
She waved goodbye and continued her conversation.

Wilfred was mad at the Doctor for what he did to Donna, but he did understand.  
Every night he would gaze at the sky, looking for him. On behalf of Donna. Without her ever knowing it.

**The Doctor wondered if Wilfred was still looking up at the sky. Looking for him.**

**" Oh Donna… I am so, so sorry…"**

**He buried his head in his hands. Wondering if there was a way for Donna to remember him, without dying?**

_Hope you liked it, let me now if I should continue with a part 2?_


	2. Chapter 2

Wilfred took a sip from is hot cocoa.  
He looked up at the night sky.  
All the stars shone brightly. But Wilfred wasn't really looking at the stars.

No… he was searching for a star. One in particular.

" Grandpa?"

Startled he nearly dropped is mug.  
" Donna? Sweetheart please don't scare me like that."

Donna nodded, and stood next to him, her eyes gazing up at the night sky too.

" What is it that you are looking for?" she asked him.

Wilfred frowned," I don't know what you're talking about."

Donna Noble rolled her eyes.

" Really?" she replied," you can't fool me grandpa, you must be looking for something… otherwise why would you always be out here?"

_Think of something to say Wilfred ol' man!!_

" I'm looking for a star." He said to his granddaughter.

Donna laughed," well which one? How can you tell the difference? Besides there are billions of stars out there, all looking alike."

" Well, this one is…sort of special." Wilfred answered," you never know when it might appear…"

Donna has stopped laughing, was her grandpa going mental?

" Alright, so it might appear now, or tomorrow, or maybe even not for another ten years?"

Wilfred nodded," yes."

Donna shook her head," hope I never take over your silly habits."

" You used to this too you know? Gaze with me at the stars. Looking for something special."

Donna raised an eyebrow," you mean when I was little?"

Wilfred was about to say, _not even a year ago._

But quickly he pulled himself together and said;" yes, you were very young and you also knew exactly what it was you were looking for."

" What was it? I can't remember… what was it I was looking for?" She asked.

" Your own star, sweetheart," he looked at the sky.

Donna smiled, hugged Wilfred and headed back to the house.

" And you found it…" he whispered after she was gone.

* * *

The doctor stood at the doors of the TARDIS.  
He's been trying to figure out a way of how he could restore Donna's memory, without endangering her.  
Up until every planet he had visited didn't have any resources or records, which could help him in this quest.

The doctor himself had a few options in mind.  
Maybe he could transfer the smart part of Donna to something…  
Or perhaps if she had had two heart things would have been okay.

He shook his head.

No, that would never work, she was and will always be a human.  
It was so weird, seeing Donna when she became part Time lord.

Things happen for a reason…

Well

The reason was that she needed to become that in order to save the entire universe.

But what if there was more?  
What if there was another reason why she had become part Time lord?

Those were questions the Doctor also wanted to find answers for.  
If only he knew where to start looking…

_Hope you liked it ( having a bit of trouble in how to continue this.. but i'll figure it out )_


End file.
